


Should

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Minor Character, Rare Characters, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Calamity Ganon seizes Hyrule, leaving some to make a choice.
Kudos: 2





	Should

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: hanging

Kass should be home by now, hunkering down with his family and begging the goddess for mercy. People are screaming, agonizing howling, and crying for torched skin and protruding bones. 

King Rhoam’s gone, his crown somewhere among the wreckage. He can't remember whether it was over immediately or whether he suffered, these are things for the surviving parties to consider. 

Kass will remember him, he can hope. Kass won’t find him, though as a roar echoes from the hallway. Closer now, and he knows furniture against the door won't keep him protected long. 

He rises on his tiptoes and descends.

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving comments, bookmarks, and kudos.


End file.
